blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mistlesnow
Her userpage can be found here. Fursona Mistlepaw '''is a small, lean-built, slim-framed, dark smoky-gray she-cat with large white patches, messy, unkempt fur, a long, thin, whippy tail, and pale green eyes the color of mistletoe leaves On The Blog Mistlepaw joined BlogClan around May 9, 2016 as Harepaw, usually sticking around the Tavern, I Heart Discussion Page, Warriors Names page, Warriors Games Page, and often participates in NTA. She likes to update useless info on the Tavern and runs a personal NTA on the games page. She tries to talk and interact with people, completely unlike her real life personality. Occasionally, she will join Live Chat if she is fortunate enough to stumble across it while it is open. On The Wiki Mistlepaw joined the BlogClan Wiki on October 6, 2016 as SilverSkyClaw for no reason at all, and never does much on here except join threads on the Fun And Games Board and edit her fursona and userpage. She likes making large lists of whatever, and exploring others' fursona pages. Personality Mistlepaw is generally quiet in public places, and tries to talk as little as possible. She often tries to minimize physical contact and dislikes hugs or handshakes. She is also very lazy and a big procrastinater, which she is currently trying to fix. She likes being neat and orderly(although her room isn't), and keeping a schedule which she rarely does. She has a big obsession with Warriors, Seekers, and Wings of Fire. She is really bad at art and all things related, but enjoys writing which, once again, she rarely does. Trivia *Her hobbies include painting(watercolor, oil, or acrylic), playing tennis, running, reading, being outdoors(for the most part), birdwatching, and eating *She is very introverted and socially awkward *Her attempted art is atrocious, if you haven't noticed by now *She likes playing word and puzzle games *She is an extremely picky eater and dislikes anything spicy, cheese on anything except pizza, tomatoes, eggplants, garlic, olives, fruit on cake, spinach, cherries, any kind of berry, plums, sour cream, cinnamon, chive, peppers, jalapenos, blueberry muffins, pumpkins, dry chicken, any kind of condiment, strawberry-flavored anything, onions, guacamole, olives, and a bunch of other stuff she can't think of right now *Her Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw *Her Patronus is a nightjar *She has never drank soda in her life *Her favorite word is kumquat *Her favorite DDLC characters in order are: Monika(as you can see from my PFPs), Sayori, Yuri, and Natuski(sorry Natsuki, your black eye pixel bloody tear no face way too wide smile snap neck face terrifies me) *Her favorite foods/drinks include roasted seaweed, oranges, almost any kind of tea, bread pudding, flan, bundt cake, salmon, watermelon, sunflower seeds, and almost any lemon or lime-flavored sweets *She has been shipped with Aspenpaw once, called Mistpen *Her personality type is ISTJ-T (Logistician) Favorite Songs * Shelter (Porter Robinson & Madeon) * Paris (The Chainsmokers) * The Middle (Zedd, Grey ft. Maren Morris) * Build Our Machine (DAGames) * All Eyes On Me (OR3O) * Greedy (OR3O) * Die House * The Spectre (Alan Walker) * Faded (Alan Walker) * Sing Me To Sleep (Alan Walker) * All Falls Down (Alan Walker ft. Noah Cyrus & Digital Farm Animals) * Alone (Alan Walker) * It Ain't Me (Kygo ft. Selena Gomez) * Doki Doki Forever (OR3O ft. chi chi, rachie, & kathy-chan) * Just Monika: Doki Doki Literature Club: The Musical (Random Encounters) * Get Out of My Head (TryHardNinja) * Your Reality * Papers, Please: The Musical (Random Encounters) * Cuphead: The Musical (Random Encounters) * Wolves (Marshmello and Selena Gomez) * Symphony (Clean Bandit and Zara Larsson) Favorite Books(Besides Warriors) * Warcross (Marie Lu) * The Lost Track of Time (Paige Britt) * Ghost (Jason Reynolds) * Patina (Jason Reynolds) * Falling Over Sideways (Jordan Sonnenblick) * Harry Potter Series (J. K. Rowling) * Heartless (Marissa Meyer) * Out of My Mind (Sharon M. Draper) Favorite Games *Doki Doki Literature Club! *Papers, Please *Cuphead *Octodad *Kindergarten *Bendy and the Ink Machine *Sudoku *Kakuro *Smash Hit *Yandere Simulator *Animal Crossing *Tangrams Favorite Warriors Characters *Ivypool *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Graystripe *Hollyleaf *Littlecloud wall of the greats *Death, usually made of wood, and like the fruit caused by the cattle, down a person's head. Years after 1984, I most wound cattle, "are responsible for the number of deaths in a coconut or the spread of this year, it has become a common ho'okiwikā ho'okiwikā from the background of the famous olaha'ia Expert shark attack, gaining ground in autumn 2002 requires true love coco, in many cases, compared to the number of sharks killed 150 people in the world this year HOLA in Elima, a year. *noot noot *ilygummy *fowlshamer *owlshamer *Aaron Burr, sir *grandma goose *m y g u t m i c r o b i o m e *fluffernugget *flirch *icy u *tsgn skeleton *le daisy *aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhHHHHHH *princess embix *my friend flameshine *tht *i dint know think so *febreezey *epic sax cat *Catniss Everdeen *cheese master *[(Willowstep)|"The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start."]] *my neighbor fallenpaw *my prefix twin who is obviously much more superior than me *burrito *cake kary *[[Wafflepaw|firestar '''does like waffles]] *gatorglade *yayness *waityoudidn'tanswerthequestion *theia needs to bow down to cleopatra *blizzard is leafing cuz they are an awkward child aka yuri *cerridwen is stalking you *scaredy cat *nobody likes rainy weather *overwatchcat *spotzel *lauly authentic Mary Sue *just sayori *my flamin hot Cheeto problem *theamazingspooder *suntango add yourself but i might change it to a pun Quotes(and stuff) "YandereDev, YandereDev!" ''-Midori Gurinu | Yandere Simulator ''"That's my advice for today! Thanks for listening~" ''-Monika | Doki Doki Literature Club! ''"I'm not a sloth!" ''-YourPalRoss | YouTube ''"If you're gonna quit, you gotta SAVE first! Use your head, punk! It's even written in the manual!" ''-Resetti | Animal Crossing Wild World ''"What mischief are you two getting into now? Rise, my children, and pluck this dweeb from the air!" ''-Viridi | Kid Icarus Uprising '''Pit:' "It looks like there's a weak spot on his butt!" Viridi: ''"Arrgh! Oh, he was supposed to get that fixed!"'' Pit: ''"Thanks for the tip!"'' Viridi: ''"I didn't say anything!"'' Pit: ''"It's butt-kicking time! Literally!"'' Viridi: ''"Oh, shut up! You're not clever at all!" '' -Pit and Viridi | Kid Icarus Uprising "I want! To SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!" ''-Prince Cliff | Wings of Fire ''"NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" ''-Chuggaaconroy | YouTube ''"GAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEE!!!!!" ''-ProtonJon | YouTube ''"You are now aware of your breathing." ''-Willowlight | Discord ''"tht" ''-Juniperpool | Old BlogClan ''"It's a giant mushroom... maybe it's friendly! :D" '' - Jayfrost | Old BlogClan ''"I wanna be sprayed with silly string!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''-Flobaby | Old BlogClan ''"Very large fish" ''-Winterwhisper | Old BlogClan ''"wait what" ''-Me 24/7 Poems(From the Literature Club) '''Time' The clock keeps ticking Precious seconds drain away Slipping through my fingers Like sand. Eggs A blue egg lays there Right beneath the cut-down tree. There’s nothing inside. Sketch My mind basks in thought I touch the lead to paper It knows what to do. Blank My mind is blank Blank like an unpainted wall Blank like freshly fallen snow Blank like the new page of a sketchbook Waiting to be filled Sorrow Dark rainclouds surround me Disguised by blue-and-whites of happiness But I'm not sad I still have Him And as long as I do I'll still be hanging onto this world You can find me in my room Papa came home today Please tell him that I'm not hungry I don't have the indigo marks of his anger on my neck I don't need a safe place to be I never look under the vending machine I don't like childish stories I won't disobey him I'm not mad I don't have feelings for Him The raccoon has returned Pleading, begging, agonizing me for food My heart twists as I watch it desperately pound on the windows I know what it wants I can't do this What would He think? But the feeling of the sharp silver blade sinking into the soft, warm bread is just too alluring I cannot help myself The raccoon returns, bearing my scars of crimson A world of fleeting colors Bright with joy And concealed with the threads of the sensation of fake Two worlds One shrouded in happiness and laughter The other a mindless, screeching cacophony of infinite, meaningless noise Flashing colors Unnaturally green, blue, red, black Gray and black Yet there is still a third world The one where He really is I love Him I need Him Yet He loves Her How easy it would be to simply remove Her from this world But at last I finally understand He is not part of this world I belong here And still If She leaves, He will know If I leave, He will know And now She knows No one should ever know OCs Raindance-smooth-furred, slender, dark bluish-gray tabby she-cat with jet-black stripes, silver markings on her legs like raindrops, a silver-ringed tail, and dark, rainy-blue eyes Pastelpaw-soft-furred, small, pale pastel tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a thick, fluffy tail and pale amber eyes Trollface-paper-white cat with a troll face Burning Sky-thick-furred, dark fiery ginger-and-gray tabby tom with russet stripes and sky-blue eyes Silverfox-sleek silver-gray she-cat with a very thick, bushy, white-tipped tail, snowy-white paws and ice-blue eyes Stormy Sky-fluffy, light storm-gray she-cat with a darker gray underbelly and yellow eyes Nymphia-long-legged, pure white she-cat with pale pinkish-silver tips, a long, sleek silver tail, and light blue eyes Macaroon-soft-furred, hard-muscled, dark brown tom with paler brown patches and hazel eyes Monika(haha yes)-slender, long-legged, glossy coral-brown she-cat with a darker underbelly, a white bow, dark smoky-gray legs, bluish tints on her paws, and emerald-green eyes under heavy editing & testing This page was co-coded by Yuri :) Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice